Our Family - Foxxay
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Misty and Cordelia decide they want to have children but when Delia reveals her infertility, Misty comes up with a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misty: I clambered into bed beside Delia after another long day of teaching the girls. It had been little over a year since Cordelia had become supreme and I had returned from Hell. I lay in the dark reflecting over my time here at the coven. Everything had been going great. Each young witch was getting stronger and more powerful by the day. As a whole, our entire coven and grown stronger. But the thing that had grown the most was my love for Delia.

I'd never felt proper love before I met Cordelia and I knew she felt the same. But over the past few weeks I'd been feeling something new. Just the other day I was walking down the street, hand in hand with Delia, when I saw a young couple pushing an old fashioned pram. As the couple passed us I saw there loving eyes and their baby looking right back. I turned to Delia with a smile I couldn't hide. She cleared her throat and kept on walking, looking straight ahead of her.

Maybe De doesn't want children? I'd ask myself. But in my heart I felt there was more to it than that. I mean, I knew there were ways we could have a baby and lately, it was all I could think about. I rolled over and placed my hand on Delia's hip.

''De?'' I asked. ''are you awake?'' I asked again.

'' I am now.'' She laughed.

''Can I ask you something?'' I asked her nervously.

''Sure, darling.'' She replied.

I took a deep breath. I didn't know how to word it.

''Do you want… I mean… have you ever thought about us, um, having… a baby?''

There, I'd said it. I felt Cordelia's body stiffen and after a long pause she said

''It's all I've ever wanted.''

But her voice sounded strange and broken, like she was upset. I moved forward and wrapped my arm around her waist and, with a smile on my face, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke in the early hours the bathroom light was on. Delia wasn't in bed so I guessed that where she was. I waited for a good ten minutes and when she hadn't returned, I gently knocked on the door.

''De, are ya okay?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' Came the reply.

Delia had been crying, I could tell. I pushed open the bathroom door to see Cordelia, who was sitting on the edge of our bath, with a wad of tissues in her hand and red puffy eyes. I ran to her and held her tight.

'Oh Delia, are ya okay? I didn't mean to upset you with the baby comment, I'm so sorry.'' I said.

She took a struggled breath and replied

''It's not that, oh Misty I'm sorry.'' She cried.

''What? What is it?'' I said, taking her hands in my lap.

''Misty I can't have a baby, I'm infertile.'' She replied, looking almost ashamed.

A few months ago, Delia told me about Hank. She'd been brief in detail, only telling me they had thought about having children and that it just hadn't happened. But now I knew there was much more to it than that. After a long silence I said

''There's got to be some potion you can concoct, it's what you do.'' I suggested.

''Oh Misty darling.'' She sobbed. ''I tried that long ago.'' She shook her head and wept.

''Not for you.'' I said.

''What?'' she asked.

''For me.'' I breathed. ''I'll do it, I'll carry our baby.''

I could do it. Sure I was young, but if Delia couldn't do it I sure could and what's more, I wanted to.

''Oh my Misty, I couldn't ask that much of you.'' She said, cupping my face in her hands.

I stepped back and said ''But I want too. I'll do this for us, you can do it with your potions and stuff right?'' I asked with wide eyes.

Cordelia laughed. ''I could Misty, yes, but it will be a long difficult process and there's no guarantee it will actually work. Few known witches have been able to do it for themselves. I've tried it many times and even if I had been fertile, I just know it wouldn't have worked.'' She sighed.

''Let's give it a go.'' I said.

Delia rose from the edge of the bath and kissed my forehead.

''Alright.'' She said. ''Let's do it.''

I practically lifted her from the floor and swung her around with joy. We switched of the lights and got back into bed, vowing to try the potion the following weekend. And I couldn't have been more exited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cordelia:

I couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive and when it finally did, I couldn't contain my excitement. I didn't want to get my hopes up too high, not just for my sake but for Misty's. All week she had been talking about babies and I was surprised the word hadn't gotten out to the whole entire coven. But I couldn't blame her, if this worked, it would be amazing.

On Saturday morning, myself and Misty locked ourselves away in the basement/ my garden. Before touching anything I took Misty's hands in my own.

''Misty if this doesn't work…'' I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.

Misty pushed my chin up with her finger.

''Hey, hey, don't cry. De I will always love you and besides, we can always try again in the future.'' She smiled.

Her optimism gave me a warm feeling inside. I loved this woman with all my heart. I set to work gathering everything I would need. I sat Misty on the table with a handwritten book explaining the process. I knew the potion off by heart considering how many times I'd tried it on myself.

But I still followed the hundred year old instructions to every detail. I walked over to Misty and with a sterile needle; I pricked her finger and took a small vial of her blood. I did the same to myself and mixed the two together. A few hours in misty said

''De, it says here there's only a 3% chance this will actually work.'' She skimmed the pages with her thumb and then looked up at me.

''I know'' I said, choking back the tears.

The entire process took more than six hours and when it was complete, I was exhausted. Misty laid back on the table and I gave her a plant based anaesthetic which put her out for a few minutes while I administered the potion I'd created. 5 minutes later, Misty sat up and gave me a hug.

''Now we have to wait, two weeks.'' I explained, handing her a pregnancy test from the few I kept spare. Not that I would ever need them. She tucked it into the pocket of her dress and we cleaned up my basement together.

Misty:

I think it was probably the longest two weeks of my life. We told no one, not even Zoe and Queenie in case Delia's potion failed to work. I woke up the following Saturday and Delia was already up and dressed.

''Its time.'' She said with a shaky voice.

I got up and took the white stick from my bedside cabinet. We shut ourselves in our bathroom. If I thought the two week wait was long, I swear the three minute wait felt like an eternity. I placed the stick on the edge of the bath and sat next to Delia on the bath mat. I took her hands in my own and we sat in silence. I could hear her though, whispering please over and over again to herself. For a minuet I felt scared. What if it had worked? What if It hadn't? I began to shake and my heart flipped as Delia looked at her watch and nodded.

''I… I can't.'' I said.

Delia took the stick from the edge of the bath, looked into my eyes and then down at our fate.

A smile spread like wildfire across Cordelia's face and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I took the stick with a shaking hand and looked. It was positive. I was pregnant. A funny sound escaped my throat as I flung myself at Delia. I was ecstatic.

''You did it!'' I cried. She placed her warm hand over my stomach where our baby grew and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cordelia:

I'd done it. We had done it. Misty was carrying our baby. We waited a while and then we told Zoe and Queenie who were so happy for us. I even saw Queenie shed a few tears. Misty went baby – crazy, ordering everything 'baby' from the internet and having it delivered. Our room looked like it could house 100 babies. With all the boxes arriving at the coven's door, the rest of the young witches caught on to what was happening.

As her baby bump grew, Misty was the centre of the attention in the household, with each girl practically lining up to feel our baby move inside Misty. And I didn't mind one bit because I knew that it was my baby growing in there too. It was hard to explain to the hospital what our situation was; eventually they were under the impression that Misty was pregnant before our relationship began. We couldn't exactly say I'd performed some witchy IVF treatment or they would surely send us packing

On the days of Misty's scans, I was so excited. They spread the cold jelly over her stomach and we saw out baby on the doctor's dark computer screen. I was so happy and Misty began to cry.

''Do you want to know the sex of your baby, Misty?'' the doctor asked her.

We decided it would be a surprise as, as long as the baby was healthy, we didn't mind having a boy or a girl.

Misty:

The months flew by and our baby grew. The hospital confirmed he or she was healthy. For the first few months I was constantly sick but Delia was always there for me, as well the all the girls. Delia brought me a rocking chair and placed it by the window for me. I sat, sometimes for hours, singing Stevie songs to the little baby growing inside me. The love and bond me and Cordelia had already formed with our baby was magical.

I remember when I first felt the baby move. I was singing snippets of Rhiannon and I felt a strong sharp kick in my side. Whether it was in appreciation or protest of my singing I didn't know but I flew straight into Delia's lesson and she practically fell off her seat.

''Misty! Are you okay?'' she said, running towards me.

'I'm fine De, the baby's moving, feel this.'' I said grabbing her wrist and placing her hand against my still moving stomach.

Delia smiled one of her beautiful smiles, winked at me and went back to her class.

As I lay in bed now, remembering the last few months I felt so happy. I was only a week away from my due date and I was nervous, but I knew I had my Delia. I sat up suddenly. I was in pain. I made my way to the bathroom where I held onto the edge of the sink and, as if on cue, Delia came in and my waters broke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cordelia:

I stood in the hospital corridor, getting a coffee from an old vending machine, as I reflected on the events of the past 2 hours. I felt Misty sit up suddenly in bed and I knew it was time. As I flew into the bathroom after her, her waters broke. Our baby was on the way. I gave her a towel and told her to breathe and I ran down the corridor to Zoe and shouted for her to call the ambulance. I got back to misty who was on all fours, on the bathroom floor.

''I think it's coming De, I think this is it.'' She said between breaths.

''You think?'' I said, rubbing her back and pointing at my sodden bath mat.

She smiled weakly up at me and then screamed something fierce. She was in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to help her.

''It will be okay Misty, just breathe.'' I said.

''Ahhh, De it hurts.'' She cried.

I helped her to her feet when I heard the sirens coming down the road.

''Don't leave me.'' She said as they put her in the ambulance

''I won't, I promise you.'' I said, squeezing her hand.

The baby was born in just under an hour. It was a beautiful baby girl, with my dark eyes and Misty's fair hair. I lay on the bed with Misty and our baby until Zoe and Queenie came crashing through the door. There was a lot of crying and hugging until finally, Queenie touched the baby's cheek and said

''What are you gonna name her?''

I looked at Misty and at the same time we said ''Rhiannon.''

I walked back along the corridor with my coffee and stopped outside the door. I heard Misty singing to Rhiannon.

''_Rhiannon rings like a bell in the night_

_And wouldn't you love to love her?''_

I pushed the door open to see Queenie and Zoe asleep in the only available chairs. I laughed and shook my head. I placed my coffee on the side and took Rhiannon in my arms. She was beautiful.

''I love you Misty.'' I said to her, tears rolling down my face again.

''I love you too De, and our little Rhiannon.'' She replied, and with that, she fell asleep.

I had been holding Rhiannon for over an hour when all of a sudden, she reached up and touched my cheek. Images of me and Misty flew through my head. We were walking along a beach holding the hands of a little child, with long fair hair and big brown eyes. It was Rhiannon. I put my hand over hers on my cheek. She was showing me our future. I kissed her forehead.

''I love you my darling.'' I said and I rocked her until she fell asleep in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cordelia:

After spending the night in hospital, Misty and Rhiannon were perfectly fine and free to come home. Zoe came to pick us up in my car and I put Rhiannon into her new baby seat we had brought, while Zoe helped Misty in beside her. We hadn't stopped admiring her beauty since she was born; she really was the most beautiful baby.

All the girls were waiting to congratulate us when we arrived back at the coven the had spent the entire morning making a banner that read 'Welcome Home Rhiannon!' naturally, Misty burst into floods of happy tears. The rest of our day was spent with the girls, who took to the baby's future-showing ability straight away.

''Already a part of our coven.'' Cooed one

''And at just a few hours old?'' asked another

''Just like her mothers.'' Zoe and Queenie said with a wink.

When it was time for us to take Rhiannon to bed, Misty and I were glad for the alone time. Misty fed Rhiannon and I put her into her beautiful white crib, while Misty played her newest Stevie album on quiet. Rhiannon fell straight to sleep and then, it was just me and Misty again.

''She's so beautiful.'' I breathed.

''She looks like you.'' Misty said, intertwining her fingers in my own.

''Thank-you.'' I said, welling up again.

''For what darling?'' she asked.

''For giving us this baby. Now, all my dreams have come true.'' I replied

And with that, I kissed her and tucked her into our bed. I could see the last few days had left her exhausted. For a while, I just sat in our rocking chair, just looking at Rhiannon. She was so pretty in sleep, just like Misty. But when she opened her eyes her face changed and she looked just like me. So many thoughts were going on in my head. One of the strangest though was my longing for Fiona. I wish she could be here to see her granddaughter. And at that moment, I could have sworn I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder.

Rhiannon woke six times that night, luckily Misty wasn't breastfeeding, so we could take turns getting up to her. Besides, I knew I had around 50 helpers in the same building who would be more than willing to change a few diapers, with or without magic. I kissed Rhi's little button nose. Everything was going to be perfect.

Misty:

It was everything I'd hoped for and more, becoming a mother. Rhi was so perfect and every time I looked into her eyes, I saw my Cordelia. A few days after out return home, I put Rhiannon into her new pram and Delia and I took her out for the first time. We reached the end of the road and coming towards us was the couple and their child, who I'd seen all those months before. They waved and we returned their good morning. I turned to Delia and smiled and this time, she touched our daughters cheek and smiled right back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**3 Years Later…**

Cordelia:

''Come on Misty, I know you can do this.'' I said, squeezing my wife's hand.

It had been but three years since Rhiannon's birth and a marriage and a few potions later, Misty fell pregnant again. Just like the first time, we were overjoyed. Rhiannon was exited to find out she was going to have a little brother or sister and Queenie and Zoe were going to be god mothers once more. And now, three years on, we were back at the same hospital where Misty was giving birth to our second child.

''Shit!'' cried Misty as she squeezed the life out of my hand. She pushed herself up on her elbows and gave an almighty push.

''Well done, Mrs Goode. Not long now.'' The midwife told Misty.

Misty let out a cry that shook the entire bed. Again, I found myself powerless to help her, like I'd been before and the tears welled in my eyes. I hated seeing her in pain.

''Delia, help me.'' My wife said, her eyes pleading, tugging at the deepest part of my soul.

''Misty, look at me.'' I said. ''You can do this, you did it before and you can do it again, now push.'' I said.

Misty:

The pain rippled through my body again, tearing my insides apart once more. This was it, I could feel it now.

''Ahh!'' I cried and I grabbed Cordelia's hand.

''Come on Misty, just one more!'' said my midwife.

I closed my eyes and gave a final push. My pain decreased suddenly and I opened my eyes. I looked down and saw my baby. But something was wrong. They didn't let Delia cut the cord this time and there was certain urgency in the room. They whisked my baby away to the other side of the room.

''What's the matter?'' I asked, still breathless.

''Were just trying to get her breathing underway.'' One of the midwives said.

''It's a girl!'' I said as a loud cry filled the room. She was okay.

Delia ran over and picked up our tiny baby girl and brought her too me. I cried some more as I took her in my arms. Again, she was perfect, just like Rhiannon had been but with green eyes this time.

''Hello my darling.'' I said to our now clamed baby.

''Well done baby.'' Delia said to me and she kissed us both.

They cleaned us up and Delia dressed and fed the baby while I took a quick bath. When I re-emerged and clambered back into the bed, Delia was holding our baby and rocking her.

''What's her name to be?'' asked the midwife.

Then, we realised we still hadn't decided on a name.

''We'll get back to you.'' Said Delia.

After a while there was a little knock at the door. I pulled myself up and took the baby while Delia opened the door. Rhiannon bounded in, her beautiful blonde hair in braids and she was wearing her Stevie Nicks top. She carried a pink helium balloon in one hand and held onto Queenie with the other. Zoe came in after them with flowers and other bits and pieces.

''Mummies!'' Rhiannon cried as she ran to hug Delia and myself.

''Rhi, this is your sister.'' I said, as Delia helped her onto the bed.

I placed the baby gently in her arms. I greeted Queenie and Zoe and Delia told them everything had gone well.

''What's her name?'' Queenie asked, just as she'd done three years before. I looked at Delia and then out of nowhere Rhiannon spoke.

''Myrtle!'' She said. ''Like your Auntie Myrtle you used to have mummy.'' She said to Delia. ''And she looks like a Myrtle.'' She said, kissing her nose.

''Why not my darling.'' Delia said, kissing Rhiannon and Myrtle, then me for good measure.

''Myrtle it is then.'' I agreed.

We sat for what seemed like ages and just talked. Then for a little while I just watched my family around me. Zoe was trying to get Queenie to hold Myrtle but she was having none of it. Rhiannon was bobbing up and down on Delia's knee, laughing and asking to hold her instead. Delia looked at me and pulled one of her most beautiful smiles. I knew I'd found my tribe.

You find love in the most unexpected places and I found it in Cordelia's heart. I see it in the face of our daughters and in the eyes of our dear friends Zoe and Queenie. I feel it in the walls of our coven and in the words of the young witches around us. Family comes in all shapes and sizes, and mine was no exception but to me, they are perfect. I'd finally found everything I was looking for.

**End**


End file.
